The Dawn of Havoc: HaloWarhammer 40k
by Evident Disaster
Summary: Warhammer and Halo AU, this is to take the entire galaxy by storm, let them come to face oblivion, space marines, imperium, chaos, and all those who seek them. The spartans hold fast, for they shall not fall. So let's see you flame. CH2 is ready.
1. Chapter 1

The Dawn of Havoc: Warhammer 40k/Halo

The UCAF 42nd fleet is transported to another universe, where mankind is engrossed in eternal war with the many races of the galaxy, and demons. It is a time of war and it is a time of devastation and ruin, however the UCAF fights for its own survival and their own way back home.

Chapter 1

XXXXX

"I think there's someone knocking on my door; I think its heaven…"

Rey-0499 just before death

XXXXX

(This is the basis of the total UCAF military at this point in time guys. You really don't need to read this part, but get a good idea of what my AU is like)

2551

UCAF:

3,990 Spartans- V

320 Spartan IV

4,500,000 recorded augments all within military roles

700,000,000 military personnel in active profile

95,000,000 in non-active

3,000,000,000 total personnel across all of Nova Stratus, including guerrilla and PDF and all Marauders from set ages.

(Yes we have over 4 billion personnel thanks to our recent update, and also because of the fact that someone wanted to complain… and I swear if that person rants on about how MACs in the UCAF are overly too powerful, dear god help your PM when I get through to you… seriously no complaints at all…)

Naval capabilities- Over- 150,000 now in production- Total unknown- estimates last accounted for all of Nova Stratus- 250,000+ ships

1500- Dreadnought class ships available

Dreadnoughts are ships that range the sizes of 10-15km long and possess the greatest amounts of weaponry and personnel, there were 3 other sizes

-Endurance Class- 20km heavy armour plated dreadnoughts made for ship to ship action and planetary invasion

-Retainer Class- Support dreadnoughts, meant only for planetary defence and offence, they provide sheer and absolute power when needed, they also provide energy shields for large fleets and a fully stocked resupply workshop.

-Exterminator Class- Anti ship dreadnoughts meant for hunting enemy ships in heavy combat, the large scale super MAC was adjusted for smaller ships, a single Exterminator class was said to have 2 dual super MACs and an attachment of 40 anti-ship rail cannons alongside many seek and destroy support units. The size of the vessel is 25km long and only 1/5th of total space is used in the MACs.

36,000- Frigates

550m-750m Medium to Assault class

Colt class- The medium standard for all UCAF frigate packs, they provide support and recon as well as scouting in hot zones and combat active regions of the galaxy. Roughly 575m the ship carriers a standard 'advanced' MAC along with a strike force of 1200.

Winchester class- The larger variant of the Frigates, and the longest, the Winchesters were made for long ranged combat to ship to ship and then to anti-ship warfare. The UCAF ensured that the ship would last longest in ranged combat, utilising the best mass accelerator cannons, the Winchester has the range of over 5 times that of all known UCAF ships. It is over 700m and has the shape of the Winchester rifle; it fires at a slower rate, but decimates enemy forces from range.

16,500- Destroyer class

600m-850-1750m Assault to Defender class

Haldane Class Destroyer- The most powerful class of destroyer, the Haldane is 750m in length and has one of the most powerful shields and armour in the UCAF fleet, it is a long range anti-ship and assault class destroyer designed to search and destroy opposing ships.

Advent Class- Advent class destroyers have been known to be completely capable of long ranged combat and utilises the same variants of weapons combined by the Winchester class Frigate and the Haldane, it is a powerful hybrid ship. It is over 1.7km in length and has a force of over 5 battalions.

24200- Cruiser class

Haldane Class Cruisers- heavy assault cruisers designed for ship to ship warfare and planetary assault. It is 2.4km in total length and possesses the greatest speed out of the fleet; it has also the greatest resilience against other ship to ship weapons, using the most reactive energy plating to deal with incoming energy and kinetic weapons.

Halcyon Class- light to medium these ships provided the defence of Nova Stratus for over 150 years. The Halcyon has been well known as the forefront of the UCAF spearhead, even if it is old, the Halcyon has lasted the entire war of the covenant for over 30 years and even after. It is 1.5-2.5km in length, the cruisers have been in use for generations and many refits have come from these ships.

Redeemer Class- Heavy Assault cruiser- 2X the size of a Haldane Class, the Redeemer is the standard warship of the UCAF; it still remains in active service patrolling borders. The Redeemer was named in the aftermath of the destruction of the Pyros homeworld of the Redeemers legion. It is a 4.8km heavy cruiser made for ship to ship warfare and long ranged operations in the galaxy.

Mythic Class- the most powerful class of known cruisers in existence, the 20km super cruiser class out guns even the most powerful fleets within the known galaxy including the covenant, only 2500 have ever been created, and to date only half of these ships remain active.

14,500 Carriers

2,500m-5,000m Troop carriers- Supply carriers

MVF-AVF-MVS-MS Carriers- the UCAF created these classes to carry massive forces of MVF Advanced Independent Armour Defence System, these ships carry somewhere between 60-120 suits per each, they are fully stocked with rearming equipment and repair rigs for use against the covenant, they were deployed during the war.

Combat Carriers- 10km heavy carriers designed to carry over 100,000 personnel to a battlefield, the UCAF use these ships to carry massive armoured divisions and force deployments with prefab bases and extra supplies.

Endurance class- 20km super carriers: the Endurance classes are known to carry entire mini cities to past colonies along the first colonial systems; they were brought into active service as of 2525 when Haven's Gate fell.

Ultima class- the ultra-heavy super carriers of the UCAF, the Ultra carriers are over 45km in length and stretch over 750m over the top to bottom. The Ultra class use the most powerful engines and weapons in the UCAF fleet including Ultra MACs.

XXXXX

Codex- Variations of MACs

Planetary MAC: The most common Mass Accelerator Cannon in the galaxy, the planetary MAC is used as a mainline defence against invasion and against possible threats from orbit. The MAC is powered by local standard fusion generator; it is also armed to fire within planetary gravity to defend against possible inner atmospheric threats. It is over 200m in length and has a standard fire power of 600-750ton rounds at 40% speed of light.

ERMAC- Energy Resistant Mass Accelerator Cannon is a modified space to planetary used Cannon, it is also the smallest MAC known, and only at a size of 75m the MAC is deployed via a portable carrier unit such as a MAC Tank or commonly known as the Stormsword. The UCAF only deploys these types of MACs in hostile or Rapid Response situations that cannot be ignored.

(This goes credit to vforvengeance of Deviant Art)  
>The XG3-079 Spartan Class MVS has been known to carry the MAC by an extra external booster frame which can carry the massive cannon. It uses three portable generators to fire and manoeuvre the frame and charge the MAC, it has only been used once in atmospheric conditions, which has produced staggering results. It fires at 45% the speed of light and can fire a 750kg ASAPR round.<p>

Standard MAC is the basic MAC for all UCAF and UNSC ships.

Platform MAC- Planetary Defence Platform Mass Accelerator Cannons are the standard planetary defences as they provide the best means of covering a long range of targets without having to move as much. The Platforms have the entire MAC integrated within them, along with a powerful Fusion generator. The platforms are not however restrained by the lack of separate generator as the inner fusion generator is capable of powering massive external engines to drive the platform into slip-space and back out. The platform can be deployed into combat areas and fire it's either mono MAC or multi MACs at any given target.

Advanced MAC is an advanced prototype of all UCAF MACs and is now the supposed standard MAC of all new ships within the UCAF. The Advanced MAC can fire at 75% the speed of light and fire weights of over 900-7500tons depending on vessel type. The advanced MAC is thanks to the use of multi energy reactive panels which increase the natural Magnetic Accelerator without over compromising the heat exhausts, the Cannon then fires an ultra-powerful round which is shaped to fit the barrel differently.

Anti-shield Anti-ship Rounds- (Yes I made a powerful as round that can destroy shields and armour like paper and tear a hole in the rear ends of all other MACs or Nova Cannons in existence… JK, but yeah it is powerful, I will explain later.)

Super MAC- the big sticks of the UCAF, the Super MAC uses both Advanced and Platform designs, it is usually a stationary platform that is powered by a planetary fusion generator, however with the UCAF the Super MACs were seen as a liability in defence as there were too many known factors that easily damaged these massive cannons.

The UCAF used the Super MACs only within the Naval Division and ordered them to be constructed only upon assault carriers and the Mythic Class Super Cruisers. The Super MAC is used as a means to devastating all opposing naval vessels, covenant ships have been known to be utterly vaporised by the forces involved with the Advanced Super MACs.

The Cannon fires a standard round of 5000-7500tons, the round would be fired at 60% the speed of light and with a kinetic force possibly over 95million times that of the Hiroshima Bomb and 2X as powerful as the Advanced MAC.

Ultra MAC- the Ultra MAC is the most powerful class of MAC in known history and only 30 ships have ever been updated with such MACs, the first was the UCAF Yamato, a super cruiser which was over 5kms in length. The Ultra MAC fires an ASAPR at over 85% the speed of light, it is known the MAC can destroy planets from over ½ of a light year away.

ASAPR weighs- 600-750tons and even more

XXXXX

Mass driver acceleration units:

MDAUs: the Mass driver units provide an acceleration to all weapons once utilising older gas fired rifles of the MA and AR series. Mass production of the MA5C [I] series produced in early 2540. These new weapons would increase the UCAF fighting capability by over 20% and invoke the creation of the gauss weapons.

Rail batteries

Initially used in the creation of the Cobra anti-tank rail tanks, they were redesigned as ship to ship weapons alongside the M88 Gauss cannons. These rail batteries fired with 4 cannon mounts to deal significant damage to any enemy vessel within 400,000km. Their projected fire effectiveness is at 75% the speed of light; they fire rounds of anti-shield to HE shells, each weighing over 500kgs.

XXXXX

2553

The UCAF 42nd fleet was currently engaged in battle over the artefact world of Morpheus, there were over 35 ships involved in the battle, the covenant loyalists with equal numbers holding out in ship to ship warfare. The artefact that they were battling for was the N.3 quantum rift generator, a supposed means of travelling beyond slip-space by the forerunners.

However the covenant was quite content with assaulting the UCAF fleet without a second thought, these loyalists were nearly separatists, they only believed that the forerunner artefacts were theirs to keep though. The UCAF wasn't going to let them have it without a fight though.

In the heat of the battle, the UCAF ultra carrier Light of Aiden fired its 4 ultra MACs, the 4 5000 ton objects shot forwards at 8.5/10 the speed of light, each round was an ASAPR, the anti-shield rounds tore into the hulls of the purple and white hulls of 3 cruisers and 1 carrier.

The rounds impact warped the metal underneath and melted and buckled the hulls, the ships were torn into oblivion as they exploded out the other side. The Ultra Carrier was attacked as 3 more cruisers fired from over 300,000km away; each battered its shields with energy pulses and beam blasts; however a 45km ship like the Aiden wasn't going to fall at the hands of only 3 cruisers.

The Aiden responded with its many rail batteries, the hundreds of rail guns fired in quad bursts without pausing, they covered the distance with ease and pummelled the layers of shields of the cruisers faster than they could retaliate. The bursts of HE and AS rounds tore into the ships and blew apart each cruiser; it was a sight to behold as they finally were overcome after 5 volleys.

The battle slowly began to subside as the UCAF pushed the covenant back with sheer firepower, but the artefact was still too close in the crossfire and the covenant was content with activating the device. On the bridge of the Aiden, Admiral Christopher Greco watched as the covenant held back, they'd never give up unless the artefact was either destroyed or lost.

His calm tired green/blue eyes pierced the sight, the covenant fleet in full defence; his command ship had practically decimated everything in its path. He didn't know why but it seemed that even after the war, the loyalists and renegade factions were content with still fighting to the end. He was happy to oblige them though; he brought the fleet to arm's length as they finally sent over another team of marines to hold the artefact.

"Anya, what's the status on the N.9?" He asked.

The AI materialised, her eyes glimmering ever so brilliantly, she was dressed in a body suit of brown and gold, her torso was with a mark of the marathon. She was a contender class AI, and as such she found it so necessary to dress as whatever she felt at that moment. Chris always wondered why she was given to him though.

"N.9 is still under attack, however advent Valentine and crusader squad delta have held the line, and the covenant shouldn't last any longer." She replied.

"Good tell them to bolt down and prepare for retrieval; we'll be going in swinging." He stated.

"Right, crusader squad alerted, marines acknowledged sir, they're waiting for extraction." She said.

The Light of Aiden speared the attack, firing as many of its batteries it tore through the numbers of ships and vehicles with ease, the rest of the fleet following alongside it. They'd reach the artefact and tow it with them into slip-space and escape from the battle. It didn't take long as they made their approach.

"Preparing rig clamps, all crews brace."

XXXXX

N.9

The marauders fired in waves, blasts of machine gun and AR rounds clattered around them, the covenant fell in droves in a desperate attempt to take the room. Joshua Ford fired with his underslung grenade launcher; it blew into the closest cluster of grunts sending blood and methane into the air.

He reloaded and ran to the closest pillar generator, keeping his eyes out for the covenant that were still inside the core generator. He watched as more marines gained a foothold, slowly bringing more firepower into this fight. Josh ran around the corner of the pillar and into the room, he saw a squad pinned under heavy repeater fire, and there he saw a familiar face.

Advent Valentine was waiting behind a quantum barrier; she released it once he was in range and then began her push to the covenant. She teleported in a swirl of light, her form going into slip-space and then re-appearing behind an elite major and decapitating the commander, she quickly finished off the rest of the troops before heading back.

Josh was greeted by her as her squad moved in.  
>"Corporal what's the news?"<p>

"Nothing ma'am, the admiral just wants to advise you to hurry in dealing with the covenant loyalists, the fleet outside is pulling back and that's pretty good news, but they're still determined to hold out."

"Right, we'll be finished in a few more minutes." She replied quite confidently.

The marine saluted and bolted away to fight the left flank of the remaining loyalists, leaving the advent to think about what might be happening, she reached her quantum mind beyond the ship and found the focal point where the fleets were engaged.

She did think it was odd that the covenant were just going to give up, but since the end of the old covenant it wasn't too surprising anymore that they'd change tactics and behaviour. But it still seemed off, the covenant was even completely losing, they were just falling back.

She dismissed the thought and went back to work, her main focus on the enemy lines surrounding the generator, she levitated and then dissipated into subspace and moved through to engage. She burst forwards and slammed the closest elite with a light blast.

She landed on her feet and began to pummel the covenant with her forerunner powers, they grasped the forms with quantum manipulative fields and either crushed or blasted away, she reached into the weapon of a fuel rod and detonated it sending the grunt gunner into a smoking crater.

Valentine was then distracted as she saw a single covenant engineer working away at a console, its control function still active, she pulled her mind into the unit to see what it was doing. She watched as it put in constant numbers and energy pulses, it was sending a set of coordinates… no it was sending energy influxes into the drive.

She blurred speed around her, running for the engineer, it all made sense, the covenant destroys things that they can't have, but they were using the artefact to blast the fleet out of existence. She reached with her quantum mind and tried to stop the engineer, but it seemed that she was too late.

The last pulses sent the drives into override; the core function was now set to blast at any given moment. She watched as the covenant saw that their mission had been successful, they held their ground and fought to the end, their suicide mission for their journey had ended.

It was then that she called to the admiral.  
>"Sir, break the fleet clear from here."<p>

"What's happening Advent Valentine, the entire covenant fleet has stopped firing."

"This artefact, they weren't trying to capture it, they were trying to destroy it, the rift is opening and it's unstable." She replied in sheer panic.

On the Light of Aiden, Anya reported the same thing.  
>"Slip-space functions have gone right off the scale admiral, it's a cascade."<p>

"Like the one of the Advent Ascendant? Those bastards…" He growled.

The slip-space energies if released without proper consideration of input and output would rip a tunnel into oblivion, however a slip-space rift dimension drive is unknown, the outcome would either mean a very large vortex into oblivion or a trans-light eruption, either one wasn't a very pleasant outcome.

"Valentine, get the troops buckled and ready, Anya hold control over the artefact, realign all slip-space drives to our own frequency, we're going to ride the explosion." He ordered.

"Sir, riding out a slip-space vortex is more dangerous than solar surfing with a detonating star; the fields could obliterate the entire ship."

"Better than losing the fleet, do it."

She did it in moments, the ship moved into position, the rest of the fleet following into formation and trying to cluster close together. She replied.  
>"It is done sir, I'd advise holding on to something."<p>

He braced his command chair and waited as the artefact began to rumble, inside the core Advent Valentine was attempting to stabilize the forces of energy with her powers, they reached into the core and held it steady as the final build up was completed.

In moments, the covenant fleet situated away would be blasted into oblivion as they did not activate their slip-space drives. However the fate that now waited for the UCAF fleet on the other side would be a fate far worse than that of the covenant as there was a danger that even the light of the forerunners may not be able to protect them from.

XXXXX

In the warp, the chaotic realms of demons and horrific entities, this was the place where only the damned live, and where the innocent come to die. Here was the realms of souls and damnation the place in which only the mightiest survive and thrive, which made it perfect for the ones known as the chaos gods to do so unopposed.

But in the deepest of their realms they'd feel the coming change; one not sent by Tzeentch or the throes of the warp, it was by something unexpected, something truly greater. In the furthest reaches of the demonic realms, in the highest points of the demonic gods, the throne of Khorne felt it, his skulls burned with a light that he had never seen or felt before in a long time.

He looked to what this disturbance might be, but found that it was blank, hollow, the place where he looked was empty, but it didn't make sense, this was the place where the disturbance came from was it not? But as he looked ever deeper, he found why he could not see, the light, the quantum energies of a race he believed to have died out so long ago.

In the realms to the furthest edges, the temple of Tzeentch seemed to sway to the passing tides of fate, in here the god of change could tell that something had come through, his mind was quite clear, it was truly change, like that of… the. He shook his mind clear, it was impossible; the ancient ones had been gone for millions of years, Zen would not return here after so long, would he?

(I've got some secrets.)

Deep in the wallows of death and decay, the father of plagues and pestilence wandered in about working his way with possible concoctions of death; however his duties were disrupted as he felt an overturn. He keeled to his knees and dropped the vials of plagues, their whispers not even bothering him as he felt nearly terrified. Fear was one thing that he never had ever felt, not since the corpse emperor, but this was more than just fear, it felt as though someone had opened the light, life was coming through and burning away at his works, but it had not occurred yet, so what must it be? Nurgle was shocked, it was them, they had finally returned.

In the lands of sodomy and carnal pleasures of the realm of Slaanesh, the prince of pleasure went on and about his usual routine, and as such went to feed on the coming souls from the living realms of reality. However his mind was absent and then shaken as he felt something not of pleasure but fear, he did not know what it might have been, but it was clear, it was nothing like any enemy that had been faced.

(Obviously being the youngest he wasn't around before the others.)

All throughout the warp the tides had changed, the waves had broken and the waters of souls pulled themselves through eddy and currents, something had completely changed. And not far away, the eldar felt a moment of grace, there was peace only if a moment before it was washed away.

And in the astronomicon the psykers felt the light of grace, a feeling that they had never felt before, but to the emperor, he knew of what was coming and he needed to wait, he must endure for their sake.

In the furthest depths of space in a place so far away, to a place of true darkness the C'tan was in wait, he felt it, the light, it came only so briefly. But it was clear, they were back again, they were back from the ancient wars and now were here to finish what had been their fate.

(I've got a lot of secrets.)

XXXXX

The flash of light sent the crew of the Light of Aiden sprawling to the ground, Admiral Greco was jolted as the ship came to a stop, his gamble had worked because they were alive, and at least he hoped so. He wasn't so sure about the rest of the fleet and climbed to his feet and called out.

"Anya what's the status on the fleet?"

The AI glimmered, her form still active, which meant that they shouldn't have been through as much.  
>"All systems still active sir, the fleet is nearly well; we have only 27 ships here though." She replied.<p>

"What? Where's the other 4 then?" He asked.

"Unknown, it seemed that they were caught on the edge out our slip-space bubble, they were synced but not in our area, they have most probably been slung well out of our range." She theorised.

"Great, just great, what about the artefact, is it still working?" He asked.

"Nothing that looks like it, the teams seem alive, however I've just gotten a scan through, the quantum drives and field amplifiers have been blown apart, the artefact is incapable for flight anytime soon." She reported.

His heart sank, if the artefact wasn't functional anymore that meant that he and the entire fleet would be stranded here, wherever here was. He brought himself from his pit and ordered.

"Get the teams off the artefact, and get a team to work on it ASAP, the fleet is in need of repairs and a full over sweep, send out beacons and try to get an idea where we might be."

"Yes sir, I might advise though you might want to see someone about that scar on your head though."

He noticed it, his forehead was bleeding, and he pulled a kit out and stuck a bio stitch over it. He had a feeling that the rest of their time here was going to be patching almost everything with stitches.

XXXXX

Somewhere else in the galaxy…

The Advent class destroyer and Haldane cruiser counterpart were both slung into this corner of space, and thus it was unique, this was a place that both ships were not familiar with and both had a sneaking suspicion that the fleet weren't anywhere close.

Captain Kale Mendel, watched as he gathered his wits, the Haldane had come clear through the slip-space blast but at the wrong point, this wasn't where the fleet was, and that meant that they were very far off. The dark skinned officer ordered.

"Bring the Advent around with the Haldane, we're going to need to do an inventory, send out the beacons and prepare the pulses, we're going to have to do a full sweep of the place."

XXXXX

UCAF MS Carrier and the Endurance class cruiser both throttled through space, their slip-space drives still charging as they fought off the stark shapes of ebony and dark navy like coloured fighters and opposing vessels.

On the Endurance class, Rear Admiral Adams watched the display of fire power, the shields were not fully functional when they exited the rift but their weapons were unaffected. Batteries came online the moment the ship's AI Veda detected the silhouettes of the unknowns.

And thanks to that the ships were holding off the enemy attackers with some ease, but the sheer numbers were a problem, their speeds weren't capable of dodging the versatile fire of the Vulcan M151 or the sheer number of interceptor class missile launchers placed over the length of the ship.

But being over 20km long the Endurance class wasn't meant for versatility, it was taking fire from almost every point, lances of dark energy fire striking the energised energy plating and reinforced armour. But that wasn't enough to deal significant damage to the dreadnought.

The MS carrier was under significant fire and only managed to evade just barely most attacks, it relied upon its squadrons of AVF series MVFs and its prototype XG3 Spartan mobile frames. The suits were already deployed and were fighting well.

In the lead the MVFs fired off hundreds of missiles and weapons that even most covenant fighters could dodge, argent V missiles fired from Anti-ship launchers. And there were the XGs which made short work of anything that wished to fight them; the 18m suits pummelled the competition with speed and agility, and the fact that they weren't fighters made the whole use of chasing almost useless.

An AVF transformed into its combat form and blasted away with its Vulcan repeaters, the shredder rounds pelting the small fighters with mass acceleration munitions. The fighter shortly was engulfed in flames and burnt to oblivion.

"All suits try to hold them off for a bit longer, slip-space drives at 91%" Veda reported.

In a few moments the fleet would evade their pursuers and hopefully make it to safety.

XXXXX

Chris watched his data pad come through with all the reports from the fleet, it had been over a full day but they'd scoured the nearby systems, the beacons had searched for anything that looked familiar, but so far nothing was similar. They did manage to locate something nearby in another sector of space; it was a faint EM band width signal. It seemed odd that anyone would be using any EM signals now with all the subspace coms located over the UCAF.

But then again this could be a new civilisation that may or may not use EM radios or simply a background signal from space. Whatever it was, it seemed the best idea to send a forwards scout frigate, and a dispatch would go to the system and scan for anything and then head back.

Chris was now focused on his total report once more.

There was a total of: 27 ships

1 Endurance class

2 combat carriers

2 MS carriers

2 Mythic class super cruisers

4 Redeemer class cruisers

5 Haldane class cruisers

3 Halcyons

2 Advent class destroyers

2 Haldane class

2 Winchester class frigates

2 Colt class frigates

That was essentially the total of his fleet, the other 4 were scattered and possibly either in hostile situations or not. But the fleet had to find out where they were and what to do, if they managed to find a safe haven they'd reinforce and wait for help, or try to gain support in this region of space.

He put his data pad down as the doors opened to the CIC, Advent Valentine had arrived, she and Spartan commander Alexander 0449, the Spartan Alpha's frame filling the doorway, his face hidden behind his MKV Vindicator class armour.

He saluted as they approached. Alex returned the gesture and said.  
>"Sir, I have a request to make."<p>

"What request might this be commander?" He asked.

"I'd like to accompany the reconnaissance mission alongside Advent Valentine." He answered.

He looked at the Advent who simply shrugged her shoulders and said.  
>"He has my approval sir."<p>

"Very well, you've my permission to accompany the Advent, though I'd expect you to fall back should trouble arise, am I clear?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Alex replied.

He looked at the advent.  
>"Is there something else?"<p>

Valentine replied her face in some deep thought.  
>"Yes sir, I've done a full sweep over the region with my quantum mind, I've come across something different."<p>

"What is that?" He asked.

Valentine walked over to the tactical map display and began to input data, she brought up an image of her discovery, and Anya appeared over the hologram and looked at it.

"What is this?" He asked looking at the odd wave patterns.

"This is what shouldn't be here sir, it's an underlying universe, it's a psychic dimensional infusion, I don't know how it formed but this shouldn't be here, the other advents have picked up on this signal as well, we're not sure how to make heads or tails, but it's definitely causing a number psychic surges around the sector, it's over the entire galaxy." She explained.

"What does this mean?" He asked.

"Nothing good sir, if this is what we think it is, then we're going to have more than just problems, this unstable region of a parallel universe is causing a number of psychic rifts, we can't enter it thanks to our quantum fields. But I suspect that these fields are still dangerous, some of the advents of life and light have detected malevolent entities, and they're more than just hostile."

"So another plane of existence where demons lie, this is just brilliant, demons, folklore and jokes, and here in this universe they manifest?"

"Essentially yes, that sums it up a lot." She replied.

"Why is it that we can't enter this plane?" He asked.

"I believe it's because we're of an alternate universe, we don't technically match this universe's level of matter, and our frequency is different by a great distance. It makes us literally invisible or incompatible with this universe's psychic level." She explained.

"Well at least we shouldn't need to worry about demons popping inside our ships, Valentine you should go on your mission now, I'll advise the other ships to prepare their quantum fields, and it'll keep the drives ready to get us out of here at a moment's notice."

"Yes sir." She saluted and dismissed herself.

XXXXX

In the system of Iscarus the space marines battle barge Judgement of His Will, the ultramarines chapter vessel pummelled the forces of the orks in orbit over Iscarus II; the fight was brutal as the orks had superior numbers; however that did not deter the ultramarines from decimating the shoddy work of the orks.

At the bridge Brother Captain Hector of the 7th company watched as the battle barge continued its assault on the green skins. Hector had never imagined to be sent here of all places, it was said that the system was safe from possible attacks for another 9 months as the imperial guard forces on the planet were supposed to act as defence.

However it seemed as though those reports were false, the orks had practically wiped out the fleet by boarding actions and suicide tactics, and it came at the cost of 7 of the 20 ships that were in orbit. Now there were green skins practically raining down on the planet, hector had ordered the entire company to engage as soon as possible, the ship was to remain in orbit and deploy its last reserves and he'd follow soon.

He was interrupted from his thoughts as a cold cut voice asked.  
>"The sons of the emperor, and noble warriors of mankind, I'm still amazed that you're still here Brother Captain Hector."<p>

Hector turned to see militant governor Julius Vinter, his hat at his side and his power claws retracted, his face was a mass of scars and old wounds. He looked at him with a definite look of thoughtfulness, the governor was a supportive man, only to an extent though, and he was apprehensive to the inquisition and tried to lessen his own forces losses for many reasons. He was in the good books of the ultramarines however.

"Governor, I thought you wished to stay your ground on Iscarus?" Hector asked.

"I did, I haven't planned on leaving anytime soon, though my troops have held on for now, are you ready to depart captain?" He asked.

"I've just finished sending out my report to the nearest reinforcements, they are on route. However it will take time." He replied.

"Well then we should hold until they arrive, I'm sure that your brothers are soon to arrive." He said with some optimism.

He nodded.  
>"Let us make landfall I'm sure that the battle is far from over."<p>

Donning his helmet, the space marine followed the governor to the thunder hawk waiting in the hangar bay.

XXXXX

From afar the battle of the valorous humans and the brutish green skins went on, they were not aware that from distance they were being watched. The hidden forms of 9 eldar void stalkers sat there in space overwatching the events unfold, their elegant forms told of grace and fluidity, a beauty amongst the darkness.

On the bridge the white suited figure stood, her helm in her arms and her mind in the war, she could see that things had not gone as she foretold. Farseer Macha watched with uneasy feelings, she kept them in check, but this was disturbing, the barbaric orks shouldn't have gotten as far as they did, either by utter blind luck or coincidence she did not care, this had to be dealt with.

The orks played a devastating role in the future as they were said to come across a maiden world in only a few short years, and craftworld Biel'tan had a duty to perform for those on those few worlds, to protect them from harm and hopefully reseed the eldar race in the future.

The eldar farseer predicted that this battle with the mon'keigh should have ended the threat; however it had instead increased the threat and accelerated it. It would have to take a large force of ships to deal with orks now, she focused her mind on the battle, she watched as a few of the remaining human vessels departed into the warp, they'd regroup and return soon.

However she saw that by the time a force returned the planet would either be devastated and the orks surviving or simply the orks dominating and them continuing on with their rampage throughout the sector. She didn't know how to feel at this point, the sense of defeat was becoming quite real, the void stalkers wouldn't be able to do much, and the sheer number of ork vessels out gunned the fleet. And sending her force to the planet was a death sentence, the green skins had launched a force that was already threatening to overwhelm the numbers of imperial guard and space marines.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the captain alerted her.  
>"Farseer, there is another group of ships entering the system, there are 2 nearby from the planet, they do not match any known vessels we have on record."<p>

Macha turned her eyes to the display, 2 large ships, 1 easily dwarfing the smaller vessel, the other still looking quite formidable. But something was different, these ships did not look like anything she had seen, both were of different size and shape to that of any of the known races in the galaxy.

She focused her mind on the ships, she reached out to sense the vessels, and however she was surprised how difficult it was to establish a form near them. She saw nothing more than figures aboard the ship; they were human, thousands aboard each one. However there was nothing indicating any relation to the imperium.

She looked around the bridge, there was a dark skinned man in command, and he was ordering the ships to scan the region. That was then that she saw someone approach, a figure in simple clothes, it was a child, and he was strangely glowing.

His eyes focused on the spot she was looking through, how could he see her? The boy reached his hand out and then she felt very much vulnerable, her mind couldn't leave, how did this child manage to pin a farseer of her calibre on ship with almost no trace of the warp?

It was then that the others in the bridge saw her, the officer in charge called for security; however the young child stated not to.  
>"You know, it's rude to spy on someone?" He said to her in a childish tone.<p>

She answered back.  
>"Release me foolish child, I don't care for your antics."<p>

"I'll release you only if you answer why you are here." He replied.

She seethed at the statement, however she was at his mercy, if he could isolate her with his mind and manage to speak through his lips and move her at his command, then he was truly powerful. The only question it raised was the fact that there were few who could do such things.

"I'll answer." She replied as he applied a bit more force.

He let his grip slide, but not to the point that she could escape.  
>"Okay just answer this and you'll be fine. What were you here for?"<p>

She was slightly hesitant.  
>"I was here to investigate your arrival; your vessels did not match any known ships in our record."<p>

"We don't? Hmm, I have truesight and so far you've answered truthfully. Very well…"

She felt the fields that held her lift, she was about to head back to her body, but before she left the child said.  
>"If you need help we'll be able to, but you need to ask first."<p>

She paused, how did he know?

"By the way, my name is Vincent of Truesight, the guardian of the forerunners, it was an eventful day speaking with you farseer Macha of Biel'tan.

XXXXX

(This is a prototype story for one of my next works.)

Please note that this is a planned idea, I've set things like Rogue Psyker so please if there are things that seem to close to others just remember that something's are and not the same.

This is a 3-5 chapter story prototype; it'll be continued in 1 month.

I've got a lot of exams


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

XXXXX

Let heaven sing… a song of life…

XXXXX

The day that Macha met a human who had a complex pattern as the Advent did she'd be a soul stone, but that was too soon, as she had finally come into sights of the forerunner. This child looked barely out of his human adolescent years, but he had the power to smother her mind in a blanket as though it was a candle lit flame. He asked her.  
>"So do you believe that I am as powerful as you? That's flattering Farseer, though I'd rather point out a minor detail of my power is that it is infinite, though I do thank you for at least acknowledging me."<p>

He was reading her mind again, she decided to reply.  
>"Stay out of my mind child, you…"<p>

"…have no idea who you challenge? Ha' that's rich, the last person to say that, or should I say entity, ended up becoming star dust, my mind has the ability to do more than just think and do, I can decide and I can do all that I wish, without as much consequence, you eldar have such history and such mistakes, I can see why you fell from grace. Though I am not here to judge, I merely wish to know what that you are after." He said.

She grimaced, a youngling was making her look like a fool, but she held her emotion away and simply said. "You are right in knowing that we have an obstacle that we have no means of overcoming."

The advent changed his attitude again; it was odd how he did that, it seemed it was part of his nature or his creation. He smiled and said. "Well isn't that better? You believe that the ork horde will ultimately overrun the planet and its defences and then proceed to the nearby systems and then threaten that maiden world that lies so close to the system? But also because of the webway gates that run nearby would be compromised?"

"Yes." She replied somewhat grudgingly.

"We can help, however I think my crew and I would like something minor in return."

Humans, they're all the same, but this was an easy to understand thing, nothing would be free. She replied calmly. "What would you wish in return for exchanging your services?"

"A galaxy map, if you still have one." He answered.

That took her a bit off guard. "Why would you need a galaxy map?" She asked.

"Well I'll tell you this; we're not exactly from around here so… we rather fancy a map any that has at least all sorts of areas we should know to avoid." He replied with a cheery smile.

"Fine, though I believe that an equal exchange of information would seem favourable for us."

"As in who we are and why we're here and why we aren't trying to kill you?" He said.

"If simplified so, then yes."

"I think we'll have to speak about that later, but first we'll deal with your Ork problem." He finished before she could re-establish a link.

She awoke to the crew who was looking at her, she was levitating about 10 centimetres off the ground, and she quickly corrected herself and landed on her feet with her usual grace. She was addressed by the captain.  
>"Farseer what has happened?"<p>

"Nothing of concern, we have a temporary ally, I believe that they'll serve their purpose, however they wished something in exchange for their efforts." She replied.

"What?" The captain said in slight shock, the farseer dealing with unknown factions had been nearly unheard of.

"Do not show concern, they asked for a map, oddly enough."

"A map?" The captain said completely baffled.

XXXXX

Advent Vincent of Truesight watched with a determined gaze, the eldar took to accepting their simple demand in exchange for their indefinite service. He turned his gaze upon the captain.  
>"Sir, I've identified all the hidden vessels at L9, they're alien. However they wish to stop a possible threat on the planet over there…" He pointed directly at the planet that they were near. "They state that the threat is great enough to overwhelm the sector, one of their worlds are also nearby, and they'd like some assistance in dealing with them."<p>

"What sort of threats have they asked us to deal with?" Captain Kale asked.

"The usual for them, a horde of green skin aliens with a lot of numbers, I replied that we'd accept their offer." He replied calmly.

"What? We don't even know who they are, how can we trust them from what you skimmed?"

"Because their telepathic skills in quantum imagery is incredibly bad, I hacked their most powerful psychic with ease, she's given me all the intelligence to know what's out here, except the star charts, but I think I know where we should stand, sir. This threat is quite real and I'd like to leave a good impression on our first arrival here."

The captain had seen firsthand what advents could accomplish, their quantum energies could easily rip apart planets and fleets, and if the advent had said that this alien race was to be trusted, if temporarily, then they'd have to follow his advice. He asked.  
>"What do we need to do?"<p>

"The planet under attack has other humans, not like us, much more sadistic, they happen to be part of a greater intergalactic empire, which can only reinforce my theories that this isn't our universe, the forerunner's light. They're absolutely xenophobic and intend on conquering the galaxy, their control spans over a million worlds and they eliminate all those who oppose them. Not to mention they're religious psychos, anyone who doesn't believe in their god is essentially heretics…"

"Doesn't that sound familiar?" The ship's AI Mai said.

"Yes, well this is slightly different, I can't really say how though, but I am adamant that we avoid all possible contact from the rest of this imperium, they pose a greater chance of harming us than the eldar at this point. Though I do regret that we're going to have to make contact with the on the planet." He said.

"So how would we approach them?" Kale asked.

The advent raised his hand and brought the combat interface map, the holographic outline of the battlefield came up, and all that was happening, they could ID the numbers of the ork and the imperial forces on the planet.  
>"There's about 300,000 orks heading right for the planet's capital city where only 4 regiments worth of PDF are currently stationed, and about 100 space marines."<p>

"Space marines?" Kale said.

"They're our equivalent of a fully upgraded MKVII Spartan Alpha with advanced Aethium armour, literally nothing short of difficult to stop or slow, but the Spartans and helldivers can equal them, I've come up with a means to implement them once we're finished with our business here, though I think we should be cautious." He advised.

"What about these orks?" Kale asked.

"They're essentially 8ft brutes with greenskin, and they're terrible at aiming and only good in close combat, but they have little to no armour, a UCAF marine could easily slaughter a good number of them, but that's the problem."

"They have more than sufficient numbers to swarm a position…" He finished.

"Yes, and that's why I think our best form of approach would be to hit, hard and fast, but with some extra punch and accuracy. The helldivers would be the best suited for this, and all of Spartan V company Delta, I'll lead them down with marauder regiments and some heavy arms from the armoured corps. If the Haldane could cut across through the enemy fleet it would serve its purpose planet side." He summarised.

"That's deploying all our troops with reserves along with the Spartans." He said.

"I know, but we're going to need all the firepower we can get, the enemy is too close to the capital for a full MAC sweep and we can't use the Mini-Nova, this has to be a full torch and burn on the ground." He said.

"Which is why you're going down with them?"

"Pretty much, without me, half our units would get slaughtered." He shrugged.

"Fine, if this is going to help us, then you have my permission Vincent, however I'd like our troops back in one piece, they're only just kids."

"I know sir, and you know I know better than to get them killed over nothing." He saluted.

The advent vanished in a swirl of light, and Kale was left with Mai.  
>"Order the Spartans from both the Advent and Haldane to their stations, bring up all tactical HEVs and GLAIVEs, we're going in."<p>

XXXXX

On Iscarus II, the ultramarines held the ork horde back, their troops had fought the damned xeno horde for the past 3 hours, they had yet to breach their defences, however the casualties that were being inflicted upon the space marines and the local PDF along with the arbites were moderate, but exhausting. The greenskinned menace held back at the gates roaring in their guttural tongue and jeering at the defenders.

Brother Captain Hector watched in absolute contempt at how grim the situation was going to be in the morning, half of the PDF had been lost and the rest of the arbites were making up barely enough to stem the enemy's tides. His brothers had lost a few good men, but the morale was yet to be broken, however with the situation worsening, the chances of actual support were slowly dimming.

Vinters arrived, his hair a ruffled mess with his uniform, the governor had been on the front line when the orks first took the gates and he had fought valiantly against the heavy numbers, but even his valour couldn't hold the enemy back.

"So, this is what's it's like to be a true soldier is it? I'd have rather fancy just being a governor then." He chuckled.

Hector understood that this was to relieve some tension.  
>"I agree, you'd have made a better politician, though you have the skill of a good soldier."<p>

"My father was insistent that I at least learn some military tactics and good people's skill before taking up politics, I do believe he was correct in his assumption that something like this might happen."

"Well let's be thankful for that at least." Hector added.

There was a brief pause before he asked.  
>"How long will it be until the doors are breached?"<p>

"Not long, the orks are quick at picking up on minor details; they're working their way across the walls first, the colonel tells me that we're going to need more than just volunteers to hold back the rest of the tide." He said.

"The imperial navy will be more than late, they're still another 8 months from arrival, and that's if they have enough firepower." Vinters said abjectly.

"Do not lose hope yet governor, we'll take more than our fair share before the greenskins ever reach the people." He said defiantly.

"I don't fear that we wouldn't, but the city is still going to be on its own should we fall, I just hope that the emperor hears our prayer's, this will be an honourable death." He stated.

"It is isn't it?"

Their thoughts were interrupted as something crackled over the governor's vox.  
>"Governor, we have incoming from obit, it's coming in fast."<p>

"Probably more reinforcements… frakkers don't give up." He cursed.

"No sir, it's moving at…" The observer couldn't finish his report as the area was suddenly shaken by an almighty explosion, from the sill that the brother captain was watching from was suddenly washed in a bright light. The governor and space marine watched in absolute astonishment, that was orbital fire.

The area where a portion of the ork horde had been packed was, now a massive crater remained, the ground shook again as three more blasts came down with direct precision. Captain Hector had seen many things, but that was too precise, no planetary fire could be that accurate, at least not in the imperial naval terms. But here it was, the planetary fire came down in droves, it took moments before another 5 more shots blew out thousands of the greenskins.

"Look up!" The governor said.

Hector watched as hundreds of orbit re-entry pods made their way to the city, however some exploded in the upper atmosphere, or so he thought. The HEVs that landed, touched down on the ground with precision, the ones that had supposedly exploded had released its occupant into the atmosphere.

Hector and the governor picked up their weapons and headed down.  
>"That's impossible, were there any reports of your brother chapters being in the region?" The governor asked.<p>

"Not that I know of, however we must see to who these soldiers are…"

XXXXX

ODST Major Jackson Dray landed on his feet, his AR unclipped and ready at his side, the other pods landed only a few meters away, the advent had made a close planetary skim before it sent him and his entire battalion down. He watched as the larger combat drop pods made it down safely, their external thrusters finally exhausting as they landed.

He watched as his marines made their defensive formation, the locals didn't seem to know who they were and watched in confusion as to what a bunch of armoured soldiers came out, instead of the holy emperors finest. The battalion made a full sweep and brought out their heavy gear, the captain had advised to using all available upgrades, the whole battalion was now in full MKV Lancer class armour.

The BDU was an exo suit; the suits were made for heavy combat and field warfare, tactical armour and advanced shock and awe, it possessed shields and energy reactive plates, along with a fusion and jet pack. The ODST entrance into the city was noticed practically the entire planet. The ODST had just to wait for the helldivers to land on their feet, and then they'd go in for a clean sweep, the advent was coming down on the ground with the main force.

The major was alerted by a sudden commotion.  
>"Sir we've got some company."<p>

He turned to see a large force of troops led along with a massive armoured walking tank; he could easily ID it as him as a super soldier called a space marine. He motioned for the battalion to keep their eyes out; these people were still unknown to them.

The major walked along with 4 of his command squad to meet with these people, he could see a man about his own height, he looked more like a non-com, but looks could be deceiving. They stopped at 10 feet apart from one another; he decided to start the conversation.  
>"Greetings, I guess we can assume that you're the officers in charge of planetary defence?"<p>

"You're almost correct, I am governor militant Vinters, and who are you?" The man asked.

"I'm Major Jackson Dray of the UCAF ODST 801st battalion." He replied.

"UCAF ODST?" The armoured man said in confusion.

"The United Colonial Alliance Forces, Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, the rest was a title." He explained.

The large blue armoured soldier introduced himself.  
>"I am Brother Captain Hector of the 7th company of the Ultramarines, what brings you to Iscarus?'<p>

"Nothing much, we just heard that you were having some trouble, our commander ordered us to ground to deal with the green guys and just get out as fast as possible." He replied.

"Why?" He said with some curiosity.

"That's not for me to answer Captain, I've only been told to get down here to clean up this mess and get out." He said.

"Is that why you are using orbital insertion pods?" He asked pointing to the HEVs.

"Yes, well those work just once anyway, besides they're disposable." He replied.

It was then that the helldivers arrived, 1 company fell through the skies and activated their jetpacks as they descended to the ground, to anyone else the sight would have been impressive, but when you actually come face to face with a helldiver that idea of being impressive tends to be replaced with utter terror. The helldivers were a famously lethal division within the UCAF, their bodies being augmented like the Spartans, their exo-skeletal combat suits are also much like the Spartans, but due to their lack of strength the UCAF lowered their standards for the helldivers and thus the unit was reduced to simply shock troopers with plenty of skill.

When the governor and captain took to seeing the first helldiver they honestly had no idea what to make of them, the 6'9 augment walked over to them without a word and simply looked at the Major, the space marine and governor hadn't the slightest clue that the troops all had neural interfaces which acted as local communications through subspace.

"Major what's the situation?" Helldiver Colonel Andre Chekov asked.

"Not much, the locals are suspicious of us, but haven't made a move yet, this fine gentleman is Governor Vinters, and the blue guy is a captain Hector of some ultramarines, don't know what other designation they have but they're getting curious."

The colonel decided to lift the burden from the major and addressed the two.  
>"I am Colonel Andre Chekov of the UCAF Helldivers, sorry for the delay, but the winds are kind of choppy right now. I believe you just acquainted yourselves with Major Jackson, well it's good to see that we're getting along, but we really need to get to work, mind you, we'd like to talk but our work needs to be done first."<p>

The governor threw a scrutinizing look at him and tried to figure out why he was trying to avoid contact as much as possible. It was then a thought had occurred to him.  
>"Colonel, do you or your men believe in the emperor?"<p>

The pause seemed to be filled with an uneasy exchange of looks from the major and the colonel.  
>"We have no idea about who you speak of governor, safe to say we don't…"<p>

The brother captain raised his bolter in almost terrifying speeds, but not as fast as to how the UCAF got the tip off about the space marines prior, the only bit that wasn't mentioned was their religion.  
>"Heretics!"<p>

The whole PDF regiment was upon them in seconds.  
>"Hang on here, we're not trying to do anything either than get rid of those greenskinned bastards! You have no right to fire upon us, unless the standard Terran convention of interstellar warfare and rules of engagement has changed in the past 10 years." The major said.<p>

"The what?" The governor said.

"Nothing, but still isn't it logical for us to go in and deal with your problem, you're in no fighting shape to take on the whole horde, and the UCAF fleet's about to come into the atmosphere, I don't think our commander's going to appreciate you attacking us." He added.

To think indefinitely their situation was boiled down to what the major had said, and he wasn't wrong about it, the whole situation could turn for the worst. The governor liked the idea of surviving a little longer, and the brother captain had a similar thought, just not in the same context. It was then that there was a beeping.  
>"Colonel preparing for rolling thunder, Lima actual and theta have prepared for rolling thunder, are you in position?"<p>

"Yes sir…" He answered.

"Good, move to combat formation Delta, you've got point."

The governor put his weapon down and ordered his men.  
>"Prepare for assault we'll be joining the fight to the end, men!"<p>

A loud cheer was heard, and the PDF left the pad alone, the governor spoke to the brother captain.  
>"There isn't much we can do Captain Hector, the battle is with the ork, not these people, as much as it is to ignore them, they're not our problem."<p>

Hector put his bolter down and agreed.  
>"Very well, but once this is concluded do not consider that this is over soldiers of the UCAF."<p>

He walked away, his chapter in tow and the troops preparing to follow the UCAF out into the field.  
>"Well that went well." Jackson said.<p>

XXXXX

Over on a plateau overlooking the battlefield the UCAF Haldane had deployed the entire UCAF marine and armoured corps it had aboard, they were now positioned to attack at a moment's notice. The helldivers and ODST had registered what had been said and were in position. Advent Vincent watched over the field, the marauders were in position and prepared for their attack, the rear had the Fox cannons prepared for firing. The 250mm heavy cannons would deal with most of the orks in a sweep; meanwhile the front tanks of the Scorpion MBT909 would draw fire from the troops as they advance.

The Glaive Strikers and Falcon assault fighters were in the air, if the troops needed any more firepower they had the Aires gunships waiting in the rear, there wasn't anything else that needed to be said, either than the fact that this was going to be messy. Vincent gathered the troops to prepare for their rolling assault.

"Major on my mark we move forwards, tell the Aires to get into position, tactical sweep across the field, no mix ups." He ordered.

"Yes sir, all units are ready, we're ready when you are."

Vincent brought up his HUD, the green lights ignited in a synchronised manner, he waited as the last of the Helldivers and the ODST reported in. The orks had reached the front doorways and threatening to buckle the defences, Vincent expected nothing else of these brutes they were much like the covenant's brutes just stupider and uglier, and just as bad shots, considering he had his quantum brainwaves sweep the region.

What remained from the main horde that they had bombed from here to hell was manageable. He finally decided it was time as he sensed the humans from inside the city prepare to jump out and engage. He ordered on all coms. "First barrage at 1500, fire for effect, all troops advance, Andre has the ground now." He said as they took to the field.

The Marauders ran over the hill, it didn't take long for them to start firing, approx. 120,000 orks stood before them, all screaming curses or jumping about trying to get over the defences. The ODST and the Helldivers used their jump packs to get over the walls and attack from the other side, the troops from the city broke out and began their own attack, the strange super humans that Vincent had screened with his mind were leading the attack, and he honestly had no idea who they were. But they seemed damned near vicious than that of vanguards or even death guard, they seemed so arrogant though, and that was what worried him.

The battle that now ensued was brutal, the marauders ripped into the first lines of orks, but their V advance was disrupted as the orks responded with a wall of badly aimed shots. The marauders weren't so fazed, the adepts of the squads used their nova tools and created quantum manipulated armour shields, the suits would withstand nothing short of a mass driver to punch through, or a lot of plasma fire.

The orks fire seemed to be sporadic and rather badly aimed but the sheer volume had the marines taking cover when they could. But soon the scorpions and grizzly tanks had their sights, the anti-infantry canisters launched in a volley of fire, they blew through the lines and then launched a hail over the area, the mini explosive fragments immolated the whole area like an air fuel bomb.

The UCAF had the attention of the ork horde; they didn't even bother focusing anywhere else beside the space marines and the approaching marines and tanks. Vincent who was leading the battle summoned his strength, seeing into the light of quantum energy that rippled around him, he pooled the energy into a focus beam, the pulse of energy focused on the ork horde's main body.

He could see that there were hundreds of taller orks who were staying in the rear; he pushed his energy forwards and fired. The pulse cut the air, the orks at the front covered their eyes the brightest light had been shone in their face and it blinded them, the rear lines however were not so lucky. The beam melted the crowds in seconds, the energy vaporising flesh and armour; their bodies were turned into billions of ionised particles.

As light receded to Vincent's hands he saw the devastation caused, the orks were scattering in all direction, however the Fox cannons adjusted as the marines reported the change. The groups fleeing were demolished while the tanks rolled into the front lines, the marauders kept to their distance and continued with a wall of fire, their ARs and MARs firing in continuous bursts and swathing death to the ork numbers.

But it seemed as though the battle continued, the orks had a psyche specially focused upon the biggest targets or the most threatening, and it seemed as though bloodlust took hold on some of them, the marauders were still heavily outnumbered between 10-1 so the chances still stood out like a knife. The marines halted and continued with the fire wall, Vincent needed to charge his powers once more, he was still new to becoming an Advent and using his quantum energy when he hadn't fully recovered was a bad idea.

But as he watched some of the marauders fell to the enemy fire, one being struck by a blast to his armour. The suit held but the shell still impacted with some force, the armour didn't buckle but it caused some impact, another marine with full shields took a missile to the leg. The shields broke but he still lived, albeit that his leg was bleeding. A few others took mild injuries, but not enough to cripple the troops.

Vincent tapped his com. "Colonel Andre, status report."

"Everything's going fine sir, just having a bit of a fiesta!" The Colonel yelled.

Andre ducked under the axe saw of a massive ork in armour, he was yelling something, but his helmet blocked out the sound from the axe wielding psychopath. Andre brought his chain katana up, the long elegant chain knives which resonated with energy struck back tearing into the ork's weapon. The ork brought up his claws on his other arm to tear into Andre, but he was stopped by the arrogant Chaplin with a Crozius, the staff held against the claw and soon the ork had to battle both him and the space marine.

Andre didn't waste time as he was given a chance to break from the chain blade. Parrying another blow, he jumped up with his ventral dead shot boosters and leapt over the ork and brought the chain katana onto the head of the damned green skin. The blades made contact with the head gear and made the ork duck away briefly before hastily knocking Andre a few feet back.

The Chaplain was still going at it with his Crozius, belting the arms of the ork as much as he could, but the armour was too thick, not to mention the ork was about 3 times his own size. Andre decided that now would probably be the best time to call in for some special support.  
>"Advent, are the MVFs ready for deployment?"<p>

"Yes, squads 2-5 have been waiting for a while." Vincent replied.

"Tell them they've got green to go, and a lot of it."

"Roger that." The coms stopped.

Andre turned to see the progress of the battle, the ork was still going at it, and the Chaplain didn't look as though he could possibly last any longer in his situation. Andre was going to have to take this on his own. Unravelling a hand M40 grenade and an I30 pulse grenade, he was ready to get back into the fight.

He only turned his attention as a high pitched whine was soon followed by rather deafening explosions, a cluster of orks were torn asunder by a high explosive blast sending blood and gore over the area. Viscera clung to the armour of Andre as he watched the arrival of the Mobile Versatile Frame- Combat Assault Armour. The 6 metre suits began their work as they landed; the MVFs were a shining example of the UCAFs new weapons of war. The suits were MKV advanced combat units, originally they were Spartan armoured units, they were reorganised as the UCAFs mobile forces.

3 squads landed, each yielding a team of 5, the machines had no formal markings of any recognition, just heavy plating and a lot of guns, which made them obvious as lethal killing machines. The sight of these suits made a few orks turn and flee, while others suddenly shaken out of their stupor decided to make a brave attack. Andre only watched as the first Vulcan assault M150 Gatling guns fired off.

Too say that the sight was messy would be the worst possible understatement, the magnetic accelerators within the rifles fired off a projectile that moved at over 1/3rd the speed of light, the driving force behind that kick seemed to shred apart the orks armour and flesh like paper. The horde began to scramble into the battle, and the ork boss who was now identified as the one battling the chaplain was trying to encourage his warriors to fight, which seemed to work.

Well Andre wasn't going to let them regain the initiative, making a bee line to the massive ork; he primed the grenades and made a quick leap as he reached the mechanical forearm of the ork. Bounding off the arm the helldiver lobbed the pulse grenade at the head and one at the arm of the ork. The massive warboss only registered the explosives as the helldiver landed; his shouts of utter shock were quickly silenced. The resounding explosions sent dirt and metal in all direction, a sharp talon landed only scant centimetres near Andre, the helldiver colonel didn't even seem to be phased as the hulk of the ork crashed to the ground only moments later.

The death of the warboss seemed to spook the orks to start running and pummelling each other, Andre watched them scatter around. The space marines were quick to exact further punishment as the orks turned tails to run in all direction. Andre watched as they ran and hit his com.

"Advent, how are you holding out?" He asked.

"Fine, it seems you've beaten their warboss, so now they've got a power struggle in their own ranks on top of the fact that they're scared witless. The space marines are soon to clean up this mess, but just to be sure, I've called MAC support, the Glaives are already making clean runs for now, and we're just watching the fireworks from here. We'll meet with you inside the city once all of the orks are gone." Vincent replied.

"Yes sir, I'll get the marines ready once we finish here." He said and turned his com off.

The next 4 hours were a dull clean-up of the now dysfunctional ork war-band, the UCAF marines quickly made short work of the stragglers. MAC rounds occasionally rang out into clusters of orks, but soon all but a scant few were dead. The rest would probably be hunted down later by the locals or just simply ignored until they came back in greater force in the near future.

Inside the city the UCAF regrouped, the Advent was on its way down from the battle in space, it had racked over 9 kills and chased the rest of the ork ships out of the system. The marines now waited patiently for the ships to make pickups and get them back into space. They'd regroup with the eldar who were waiting with the UCAF Haldane on the other side of the system.

Advent Vincent was first meeting with the space marine commander, or captain as he'd like to be referred to. Vincent was able to scrounge some memories from the super human marine, and keep himself from being detected as he did so, the imperium didn't need a greater reason to go after him and the UCAF than they already presented for themselves. The meeting was unique, to see another human aside from the UCA citizen or new recruit or local militia or PDF, the whole thing seemed so surreal.

Andre introduced the Advent. "This is the UCAF task force commander; he is Advent Vincent of Foresight, temporary commander of our task force."

The 8'1ft super human in regal ceramite armour looked at the 5ft child who had only a long green short sleeve coat of sorts and a short sleeve shirt which was slightly restricted, he had a of khaki trousers on. The boy looked no different than any other child he had seen in hive world, aside from the odd choice of clothing.

The space marine honestly had no clue if the helldiver colonel was joking. He then said. "Aren't you a little short for a commander?"

The young man then did something that seemed to change his perspective of the boy. Vincent suddenly levitated to his head height and said. "No I don't think so…" He smiled with glowing eyes.

The captain took a step back and said. "A Psyker! Your commander is a psyker?" He said with some confusion and displeasure.

The others within the space marine company didn't take too much of a passive action, the captain was there and the company librarian with the chaplain. The governor was also slightly shocked, but decided not to make a move just yet, but unbuckled his pistol.

The advent landed on his feet and replied in a mock hurt tone. "Psyker? Now I feel insulted, height and now my abilities wow you know how to make friends. By the way, I'm not exactly by your definition of psyker, a being who can sense the warp would be so hindered, that's not something I like the idea of being part of."

The Captain responded. "If you are not psyker then how did you just levitate?"

"My title and profession have already been stated Captain Hector, I am advent, a being of light and life, I stand for freedom and justice. Not to mention defiance." He explained.

The librarian of the company stepped forwards, his mind probed Vincent, but it soon found that he was completely repulsed. It seemed so strange that this being could do such thing, but if there was no warp field then what was this odd psyker? The librarian then decided to add.  
>"Brother, I find no warp field around him, as a matter of fact; the very warp is being repelled away from him. He might be a blank."<p>

"Blank? Are you kidding? Seriously, I'm just and Advent, and by your definition, I can access your mind, it's just a little different, am I right Librarian Herren?" He said with glimmering eyes.

The Librarian seemed to take a full step back in complete surprise, he quickly searched his mind, and the advent had completely walked through the front door and hadn't even left a trace of his infiltration. But how he did it was completely beyond him. Vincent smiled and said.  
>"I know all of you now, and how all react and think, don't take this as a bad gesture, but thanks for the info, I'll be sure to stay clear from your brothers in the future, if we ever cross paths. But here's a handy little hint, the alliance is not your enemy, nor are we your ally. We stand apart from all, and for good reason."<p>

The advent's arm lit up with a bright circle of light, the com came through. "Sir, we have you and the others locked on, the transports are already aboard, would you like pick up, or delivery?"

"I'll do delivery thanks." He replied.

In moments Vincent's eyes glowed with a power even the space marines could not understand, and then they were gone. To the imperial forces this first actual encounter with the UCAF would ultimately set the galaxy to change, the path was now unclear and the future no longer set in stone. But that was for the races of the galaxy to determine the rest of the path. For now the UCAF was beginning.

The fleet travelled from Iscarus and ended up on the other side of the system, there they met up with the carrier and the eldar. The Advent arrived and had Vincent communicate to the eldar once more.

Macha wasn't so happy to see that her mind was so easily infiltrated even though she altered the whole form and barrier of it from being attacked. But warp controlled psychics were hopeless in dealing with an advent of the forerunners. (Does anyone wish for me to explain how this works, or should I just keep going with the story until I properly explain this?)

"Ah, so it looks as though you've improved your defences to suit my approach, too bad that it wasn't as good though, might have worked on keeping a demon out, but not me. So now that we've held our end of the bargain, I believe that you owe us something rather minor in return?" He asked.

The bitter feeling of being showed up by a little child was a nuisance. "The maps are being transmitted child, now if you've concluded this business; I believe that it is time to depart." She said with false contempt masking her actual tone.

"Wow, you really and annoyed, I guess it can't be helped. But let me tell you one thing before I go, it'll help your mood."

"What?" She asked rolling her eyes.

If one thing seemed scare the crew of the eldar void stalker, it would probably the laughter of the farseer who suddenly laughed at the mention of something that she never heard of, but it did the trick and suddenly the whole bridge crew was looking at her in utter confusion. The captain watched as the farseer caught her sides as she laughed, she stopped after a few minutes.

The captain asked what the human had said to her and she replied.

I got the idea from this… but I think I should alter it.

A young boy enters a barber shop and the barber whispers to his customer, "This is the dumbest kid in the world. Watch while I prove it to you." The barber puts a dollar bill in one hand and two quarters in the other, then calls the boy over and asks, "Which do you want, son?" The boy takes the quarters and leaves. "What did I tell you?" said the barber. "That kid never learns!" Later, when the customer leaves, he sees the same young boy coming out of the ice cream store. "Hey, son! May I ask you a question? Why did you take the quarters instead of the dollar bill?" The boy licked his cone and replied, "Because the day I take the dollar, the game is over!"

The captain looked at her with some humour as to why she was laughing at such a peculiar joke, and then she said. "I think it's time we leave."

In moments the eldar void fleet transition away from the system and left the UCAF to wonder about where to go next. Vincent spoke to Kale.  
>"You think that this place is worthy trying to explore?"<p>

"Well look at it this way, we're boldly going to where no man has ever gone before, or at least haven't gone back to yet."

"Great, so how do we determine where the rest of the fleet is then?"

"Well that's the problem, we need to be either 100 light years of each other to get a proper connection, or we need to send out a slip-space pulse, which I might add would take about 10 years to cover the region of where we are right now and that's if we're mapping the entire sector down to the last detail."

"So you're essentially saying we're stuck either way, just waiting for them?"

"Pretty much, but worry not the admiral will probably find us, he knows how to work out problems, and I just hope that Valentine doesn't do anything foolish, she just got into the advent corp." He said encouragingly.

The Advent and the Haldane were now on their own, and on their way to whatever journey awaited them, though their story won't be back for a while.

XXXXX

Somewhere else…

The endless sea of stars could not mask their approach, the purple hulls of the covenant forces; the 3rd fleet of revelation had exited the unstable slip-space rift to the material universe not long ago. On the capital ship the Enduring Journey, the fleet master watched with contempt at how fate had been so cruel upon him and his crew, his people.

And now fate has played its hand once more in the survival of his fleet, but they had exited into the unknown, from what the Hugarok had said, they were no longer within their own universe, the whole unstable event of the collapse of the sacred artefact had slung them through the realms into this one.

He damned the fool Grand Admiral… this was a consequence of the damned zeal of his old deluded mentor.

But as his ships arrived above an unknown world clearly with inhabitants, the covenant fleet began to prepare. Fleet Master Rebas' Noiprocsee planned for the imminent attack…

XXXXX

Down on the planet, the Hero of the Imperium felt his spine suddenly shiver, his hands were tingling. "Commissar, is something wrong?" Jurgen his aide asked. The commissar looked about; his eyes trying to spot what might be setting his hands so. "I don't know, Jurgen, I just got the feeling."

XXXXX

(Well that's them for now, and you're probably wondering what's going to come next, but you better just be patient, the whole story is probably going to take about 1 and ½ years before it's completed. The whole thing was meant to take about 450,000 words I ain't kidding. So the reason why I'm just doing a 45,000 word mini prototype of the whole story is just to make sure that it works well and appeals to the audience, besides how many actual stories of 40k and Halo are actual stories?)


	3. Chapter 3

CH3

XXXXX

Reunion tour...

XXXXX

The MSC and the Endurance made their way through space, the Endurance class super cruiser drove into a nebula, hiding was necessary in order to avoid being detected by the damned raiders who had pursued the ships through space over the entire sector had finally decided to break from their attacks for the moment. The Endurance was worse for wear, but it had held well, the 3 day trip had finally ended, and rear Admiral Adams had relaxed after 3 days, the two ships had been on the run, but thankfully due to a twist of fate they were safe.

The two ships now held themselves only a few light years from a system, once that they repaired they could jump out from the system and head over to there. If they found something friendlier than the raiders that would be a boon, but for now they concealed themselves as much as they could.

XXXXX

The scout frigate came out over the system, the crew were prepared and ready, nothing seemed to appear on their scanners or their quantum impulse blasts. The system had 3 planets all with a range of activity, but the frigate kept its distance, on the bridge the command team planned out their approach. Advent Valentine went about with her Spartan allies, and with the helldivers, they were going over plans to scout out or attack.

Tactical knowledge was left to her as she pulled her mind into slip-space and sensed over the region, there were little pickets of ships, and she could see that there were a number of all sorts of things around her. She pulled her mind towards the inhabited planets and began to probe carefully, the senses around the planets were clear, only some minor activity in terms of people, but she could feel something. She looked closer, her mind trying to pierce a veil, once she gotten past it; she could see the world below her. The planet was on fire, the surface had ash that rose higher than the spires on the surface, the buildings crumbled from the fires and carnage.

She pulled back faster than light could blink (Should that be possible); she looked and turned over to the captain.

"Sir, I think we have a problem."

XXXXX

On Coveren II

The single planet capital of the sector had fallen under attack, but not from the aliens but the heretic, the traitor legions had set upon their eyes on this critical world. This was also with the fact that the heretics on the other sister worlds had managed to disrupt the warp. There were no longer viable help in the whole sector, and that included the imperial guard. They were on their own; the imperial guard on the planet was outnumbered 3 to 1 with the forces of chaos bearing down with the legion of the Word Bearers and Night Haunters bringing to bear their wrath.

But still the imperial stubbornness held true, the sisters of battle and the forces of the chapter of the Imperial Fists with those of the inquisition were now besieged, their troops holding fast as chaos brought to bear their arms. The planet had fallen to utter destruction in a matter of weeks, outnumbered and out gunned, the forces of chaos tore into the heart of the planet and into the heart of the imperial strength.

But even in the besieged capital of Corec Interphi, the imperial forces held tight, chaos marines were rushing past the now broken gates, their cries of death and slaughter butchering all in their path, death rang out and all fell to despair. The city was lost, but the sisters of battle in their order's bastion held out on their citadel. The bastion was under siege, shells raining from above and below, the sisters held inside in preparation for the attack. It wouldn't be long before the gates were broken, but as the sisters waited they prayed to their emperor for forgiveness.

As soon as they waited in anxiety and in prayer, they waited until something was a lack, the sounds were suddenly drowned out by something that they had not heard of, it was deathly silence. The sisters who were inside their bastion watched with confusion and a small sense of fear, the imperial guard prayed, the space marines brought their guns to bear.

The librarian reached out, sensing for whatever was to come, however it was hollow and emptier than that of the start. The warp was hollow, the screams of chaos silent, but that was impossible, wasn't it? The guards checked their sights, bringing weapons to bear, lights scanned for what might be coming sooner or later. It was then that they heard something, the librarian gripped his head. "They come from the darkness... through the lights!"

That prophetic scream brought to light that the forces of chaos had arrived indeed, obliterators materialised from the warp, the snap of ozone and blood. The imperial guardsmen screamed in fear, their commissar yelled orders loud and clear, the snap fire of laser fire pelted the abominations and their armour. The obliterators regained their sights and opened fire, and soon their target became clear, the gates of the bastion were broken in moments, and the chains came down in spray of hellish fire. The obliterators were dead as the gates broke, but the damage had been done, and the darkness overcame, the light of the bastion went out like wind to the speck of flames.

The darkness seeped in, lighting fading, the imperial guard watching and waiting in, they could see what was coming next. Shouts of panic and fear filled the area, riflemen and gunners brought out an array of weapons all primed and ready. The darkness beyond their reach practically screamed that danger was present.

And as soon as the fear filled the bastions walls, it was then in a single voice of their mortal enemies that they heard. "**WE HAVE COME FOR YOU!**"

All stood their grounds and prayed for the emperor to guide them to the end, and thus the battle began in fire, a halo of explosive rounds from bolters slammed into the guardsmen's lines, dozens fell, but all remained, their volley returned but without as much success. The light flashes made it difficult to determine their fire on a target and the hellish legions of death came through unscathed, the darkness descended fast unto their lines, knives and blades singing as they attacked. Guardsmen were torn to shreds where they stood, others began to falter and flee as the chaos space marines tore into them, the heretics followed right behind, firing as they went.

The battle became a nightmare, dozens of guardsmen fought to the death, and the space marines of the imperial fist ran to, but as they battled the sounds of crashing and metal wrenching brought to light a new threat, a single gunship ripping through the ceiling above their heads.

Chaos marines disembarked by the numbers, spilling forth into their deluded and so called corpse loving brothers. The battle began to become a merciless slaughter, word bearers ran to and fro with the Night Haunters. But the imperials fought valiantly from the beginning to the end, bolters and las guns fired.

The cacophony of death and viscera climaxed and soon the bastion halls became a killing ground for all those who resided. The chaos forces that battled on waited for their brother, the commander who strode through the fire, his armour was black as the ash that now tainted the halls within, his blade covered with the blood of the imperial guards and the sororitas throughout his gruelling campaign to the gods.

He chuckled and yelled. "Death to you and your corpse god brothers, this world is ours, and from here you and your brothers will know of fear, as we sacrifice your blood in the name of our gods."

The Imperial Fist captain enraged at this jest ran at him and retorted. "Die traitorous scum, you shall not stand, for we are the emperor's chosen!"

The captain struck with his powersword and was countered deftly by the chaos commander with the ebony blood covered blade. They traded another wave of attacks and counter attacks as much as they could, blades locked and broke free, the sounds of metal upon metal shrouded the inside of the bastion above all else. The chaos commander battled with age old skill and ability, the space marine captain fought brilliantly with dexterity and speed, countering and shattering, their blades continued to send sparks of light around in bursts. The two armoured titans hammered against one another, it was then that the chaos commander struck with timid precision, struck the captain across his shoulder blade and sent him sprawling to the ground, the captain fell down to the floor missing an arm. As the chaos commander went in for the kill, he was blocked by a sharp strike from the rear, the whore of the emperor stood against him, her bolter held high in belief of divine anticipation.

But she would not receive such a blessing, he pulled around and stuck with his claws, the sharp jab missed the armoured nun by scant inches around her head. However the chaos commander didn't stop with his attacks; he continued his assault with staggering blows, like the damned captain the sister held her ground. Parrying another blow he was getting annoyed, this bitch held her own a lot longer than the loyalist dog had and that was saying something for skill.

But he didn't break off yet, he let her strike at him and allowed a glance that was close enough as he suddenly kicked her and sent her sprawling across the bastion floor. He charged forwards and landed 2 hammer blows, the sister's armour did not hold, tearing through her carapace the power claws rendered her armour useless, and his sword strike from his other hand slashed her back and then she dropped.

He chuckled or growled as he began his gory plan, walking down to her, he brought his talons up, and then he suddenly felt something sharp, his helmet was blown clean off by a shot. He heard the crack but he didn't see the shot, he was really annoyed now, who was it this time?

He looked about in absolute fury, but his fury was changed to confusion, his brothers were walking away from the darkness, the whole battle had stopped, and the reason was for the very large hulking mechanical device now standing in the doorway.

And he soon saw that there were other figures all clad in black and red, some with minor bits of blue, but he could see something that had terrified the covenant armies. The white skull face on each figure, their eyes glowed with deathly glares, but it was hard to tell seeing as no one could see their faces. But it was clear of what their intentions were as one; probably the commander stood forwards and chucked the decapitated heads of his brothers, few of them being his closest commanders.

That seemed to only increase his anger, he yelled. "Kill them all!"

His brothers turned their attention from the imperial dogs and upon the unknown scum, but as they ran down the length, they were soon greeted by a wall of fire. A dozen fell under the concentrated fire, but those who made it began to face the UCAF troops in head to head combat. However the chaos commander watched in absolute shock as the enemy squads scattered with jetpacks and strange equipment. Some vanished into thin air by strange lights; it was obvious that they had some sort of cloaking technology.

He watched as his brothers engaged in battle, but it was a fire storm, the jetpacks that the unknown warriors used fought with skill and speed, their abilities to avoid being struck from bolter rounds were impressive. They dodged the fire like it was a natural attribute and made it close enough to fight with chainswords at hand.

From what he could see, the chainswords were less bulky than that of imperial design, they also seemed to glow at the teeth, the swords which clashed sent sparks of light in all directions and set the area into light, the battle was vicious, and he jumped in as he watched his brothers begin to fall.

The dreadnought like machine ripped into his brothers with horrendous ease, picking one up while its shoulder guns and cannons fired off, chain blades on one arm came down upon another of his brothers and decapitated him. The scene was turning into a disastrous slaughter, he charged and yelled. "Fear us, for we are heralds of chaos!"

He ran at the agile dreadnought and was suddenly jerked back, his armour was dented in the middle, and it was obvious he had been struck by a weapon. Or the rather impressive looking armoured soldier with the glowing powersword who had just appeared drawing his weapon to face him.

The chaos commander landed on his feet, but he kneeled over for a moment to recuperate, he could tell that he had been over exerting his strength; he was nearly dead from the battles. He administered a neural drug to keep his going and then an adrenal enhancer to get his strength to measure. He stood up and said. "Who dares to challenge the forces of chaos?"

The figure in front of him turned his visor up to meet with his eyes, the armoured figure was in white and grey, patterns of no chapter or legion, its face covered in odd looking shapes and runes, and a pair of wings protruding from the back, the powersword he could see was not normal, it was longer than his own, and sure much more deadlier. The styles on the blade shimmered with runic lights, an energy that made him feel actual dread, this was a super human like himself but what sort of 8ft man could challenge him without even answering him...

The figure replied in cold and straight forward tone. "I am Alexander, the Vindicator of Light."

The figure swiftly made a run at him, the speed was a blur at first, the vindicator must had some kind of alternative adaptation used to fighting at high speeds, his control and graceful combat left him straggling behind trying to strike the vindicator. His adrenal enhancers began to pump ever more drugs into his body to keep up with this augment or crusader as he called himself, either way he wasn't willing to fail the gods while he was still their champion.

He ran at full speeds, striking blows as he went, each strike was narrowly dodged at impressive speeds and soon he found himself on the defensive as the crusader began to attack. The impeccable speeds of the crusader made the use of his combat drugs almost useless, the enemy parried every strike and made him cower as he began to gain a better position, the powersword was making a mess of his ancient armour, and the sword being used by the crusader was astounding.

It was also something he noted that his sheer bulk wasn't going to be effective against an enemy that used versatility and agility to his advantage. A moment in which he faltered from parrying a blow he was struck down by the power weapon, the sword pierced his shoulder and rivulets of brackish blood poured from the wound, he stumbled a bit before regaining composure.

He yelled. "How?"

"I am Spartan." The figure said.

In a moment's glance he watched as the figure walked towards him and then vanished, a split second he noticed something was wrong… his head hit the floor, he could see his own feet, and then watched as his body smacked the ground in a wet thud. It took the last moments of his life to know what had happened and all he could do was wonder if the gods even knew of what was to come.

XXXXX

Alex cleaned his blade, and then sheathed it, he couldn't help but feel disturbed that someone like that bulky tank could ever challenge an Alpha class Spartan, most Spartan V couldn't keep up with the Alpha generation, but this abomination could and that was worrying. There were only 3 things could challenge the Alpha generation, covenant juggernaut class, flood acolytes, and a covenant grand master.

He was just thankful that his suit was more advanced than what the enemy super soldier had, those chain blades might have actually cut through his plating if it wasn't for his advanced Aethium plating or the fusion drive of his suit he'd have taken longer to battle the unknown. Alexander watched as his brothers and the helldivers under his command wiped out the remaining enemy troops, he'd have to report the status of the situation back to the ship, once they finished off the enemy raiders of course.

It was somewhat surprising that Valentine had told them of the humans on the planet, but she had been warning the captain to keep at a safe distance and only send Alex and her down to the planet with the strike force, they attacked in Aires gunships to clear the area before landing. Valentine was dispatching the remaining hostiles with her powers, being an advent she had powers equal to a demi-god, or what should be considered one seeing as how the UCAF had declared all those of adept and advent blood to be pure forerunner. Alex was of forerunner blood and thus he was turned into a Spartan, he had no regrets of such a decision and thus he never resented the UCAF over it, it was the same with the advents, they were born like him into such things and thus as fate would have it, they'd ended up in the war.

Alex walked about and scanned for survivors, he could see most were just the female armoured troops and the armoured versions of the hostiles, they were not attacking them though, so he decided to put a passive ROE to the troops. They didn't need to make any suspicions until they had finished taking care of the real threats. As Alex swept the area once more, he found that there was a woman with white hair and a lot of heavy gear on the ground near him, he decided to help her.

The woman lay on her stomach, there were wounds from her battle with the enemy he had engaged, she had suffered from a lance to her torso, and one strike to her back, the energy from the enemy claws had seared her back and her torso needed medical reconstruction. Alex activated the Nova tool on his suit, the Nano constructors were made to heal and clean anything including wounds, but also they'd repair anything that they encountered.

He placed his hand over the injury and projected the light upon her, it was then his suit had activated fusion cool down, he had expunged a lot of energy trying to get to the surface and kill all those in his path that the advent told him to. His combat synapses told him that the area was clear enough to do a cool down so he was safe; his suit released the exhaust wings and began to disperse ion particles.

Anyone who was watching would see a pair of wings, it was a wonder why they called his suit the vindicator class, but also why they called the add-on the MKV-Archangel EVF.

The canoness he was healing opened her eyes, if ever so slightly, she was once gripped in utter pain, and now it was as if she was in complete euphoria, to be in the presence of the emperor himself, but that couldn't be possible, could it? She tried to take a proper look at the mysterious light that was shining in her face, her hands trying to reach for it, a hand grabbed her own and a voice said.

"Hold still." The calm and commanding tone said.

She was unsure who it was, but by the emperor, this light was so warm… a whine interrupted her exhaustion and then a sharp jolt. She woke up in a dash; her head narrowly missed the hand that had been above her, she looked about and realised that she wasn't dead, she wasn't in the presence of the emperor, or at least she didn't know if she did. She looked about and saw that there was an armoured astrates right next to her; she thought it was the chaos bastard she was fighting, until she noticed that the armour was white and silver.

The astrates said. "Welcome back to the living."

A hand helped her up and she finally caught sight of who had helped her up, the figure was a tall armoured figure, armour plates were different than that of the astrates, it looked more like an actual torso of a man and was shaped to be versatile, pauldrons of plates shaped into cube prisms and stretched to the arms, the astrates had no markings of any kind, nothing to note class or rank.

He said to her. "Sorry about the jolt, your heart needed to get a boot up, seeing as you were unconscious."

She asked. "What happened, and who in holy Terra are you?"

The armoured figure let go of her arm and said. "I am Vindicator Alexander, Spartan class Alpha, Commander 1st class of the UCAF."

She deduced that this UCAF was not part of the imperium, which raised a slightly confused question. "UCAF?"

"United Colonial Alliance Forces, it's the organisation of where and who I work for, and more specifically where I come from." He replied.

"But there is no such thing as the UCAF…" She couldn't tell if this was a farce of sorts or the lies of a heretic or truly someone who had no clue who the emperor was.

They were interrupted as the imperial fist commander arrived, better or for worse, he was trying ever so hard to stand correctly, there was a young girl with a hand materialising his wounds. The canoness was about to yell out but she was stopped by the commander. "Julia, stop…"

The canoness was rather surprised to see that the commander was so willing to allow this to happen, even when the librarian was so close by. The librarian had no problem as far as things had gone; he was too injured to complain, the girl finished her work by repairing the areas which had taken a beating from the battle, afterwards she simply stepped over to Alexander and said.

"Now, all of you are properly alive and well, I believe some introductions are in place, I am Advent Valentine, the commander of this operation which had saved your troops and your lives and this is my second Alexander, he is the commander of the troops." She said about herself and the Vindicator.

The imperial fist commander replied. "I am Commander Judith of the 8th company of the Imperial Fists, this is Librarian Sunnis of our company, and I believe you have met Canoness Julia of the sister's convent on this planet." He said pointing out who she was.

Valentine said in a cheery manner. "Well as things have already been cleared up, I think we should wait for a bit before the captain finishes clearing up the hostiles in orbit."

They looked at the young girl with mystified looks of confusion, they had no idea who they were but it seemed as though they had an ally for the time being…

XXXXX

The Advent and the Haldane arrived at the edge of a system,

XXXXX

Endure tomorrow for there is no end...

-Kale Valens- 22nd UCAF EVAF

XXXXXX

The UCAF Endurance and MSC pulled through slip-space once more, its engines slowing down from its chase from space; the star maps had a record of a system with one habitable world. The system that they had entered had a number of raw elements and materials. This was the best possible place for a minor outpost, which was why the Captain had ordered the ships to be here, the search for the fleet was going to have to wait until they could determine their position.

The planet wasn't named, and so the teams divulged an idea, the planet was to be called "Valestra" the name was derived from the UCAF colony of Valestra one that was on the border of the covenant, it was in a hornet's nest for the majority of the war, and thus this name suited this planet.

The UCAF ships landed on the northern continent and positioned right in a valley with mountains and a number of canyons, the planet was covered in a good amount of forest planes and rolling clouds, the oceans seemed quite calm.

The UCAF troops built their base in days, and in a week the teams had created a fully capable fort, the marines had their force there, and the others were separated in order to maximise their combat efficiency in covering the area.

Once they had prepared they began their operations, as of now the force was to work as search and destroy operations of enemy forces in the regions, however orks seemed to be in quite high numbers, the UCAF had wiped out a dozen small pockets over the sector and soon found themselves hitting slightly larger targets...

[3 days later...]

The planet of Exitus Psegi was under siege, raiders of chaos had befallen the planet, on the surface the imperial forces held, but against the forces of chaos the imperial forces were besieged for days, their troops stalemated in scattered hives across the planet, their people attempting to evacuate. The people scampered for ships from the planet, but with the chaos raider's vessels in orbit, making a run would be near suicide.

And now with their world surrounded, chaos knocked upon their doors, the small hive city on the edge of the imperial control began to evacuate, the chaos forces finally breaking through. Thousands to tens of thousands ran for their lives, but even as they ran, the surface boiled, blood spilled forth like a living open artery, and so did chaos run through this vein.

The cultists and heretics ripped into the masses, thousands could not escape fate that was coming for them, but those who could made their way beyond would face a terror even beyond. The forces of chaos waited in space, those who made their way as desperately passed attempted to rush the flotilla. Ships were vaporised or skewered by the enemy fire, some managed to break, but with the ships in number the refugees desperately tried to escape.

One unfortunate ship was being boarded by chaos raiders, others were also to suffer the same fate, inside the ship, the imperial forces fought bravely with what they could, but numbers weren't enough to stop their ends.

But even as the escaping vessel was raided, the forces of chaos did not understand the irony of fate, they don't tend to look out for attackers mostly because they're the ones who were attacking. They didn't expect this to happen though; a brilliant flash of light appeared not far away. The chaos forces didn't pay heed to the warnings, but as the raiders continued their sacking of the ship, the raider barge was stuck by 3 heavy flashes, the shields failed almost immediately, and soon the raiders turned their attention to a ship over 10 times their own size.

The chaos fleet stood in utter shock as the unknown ship began to fire off endless waves of mass accelerator rounds; shots broke through shields and sent ships packing. The UCAF Endurance began to fire, its MAC rounds pelting the chaos fleet.

Hundreds of Glaive Strikers exited the Endurance to harass the chaos ships, and soon they were joined by Aires gunships and longswords, the Aires made their way to the chaos boarded ships to begin saving as many civilians as possible.

The UCAF carrier launched dozens of MS units to engage enemy hostiles in space and aid in the counter boarded vessels. One of those who were within the battle was a Jacob Leni in his MVF landed in the lower holds of one ship, he exited his MS mode and transformed into a separate MA unit, the mobile armour jogged down to the ground and followed up the marines.

Marauders in heavy armour and advanced ablative suits were rushing the chaos forces, lasers pinged off their suits, and they fought back with mass driver rifles and assault carbines. The UCAF troops began to bash their way into the ship's interior, even with hundreds of lasers scattering about the marines didn't falter in battle.

XXXXX

The MS MVFs were not to be trifled with, they were agile as they were deadly, manufactured for war, these suits could easily pummel through even the sturdiest defences with ease. Which was why they were now active and running at max settings trying to deflect possible threats from approaching the MS Carrier and the Endurance?

The pirate problem had only subsided momentarily and soon hundreds of ships were upon the two, they had rushed to the nearby system where they had detected life signs and hopefully some sort of civilisation to where they'd be relieved from their battles.

It was also the reason to which their problems had rather increased the planet they were now in orbit seemed to be in dispute and the warring factions were at each other's throats. The ships had heard of the distress from the Endurance and the MSC and were heading to defend them from their alien pursuers, to which had lifted a small burden from their shoulders.

The unknowns had been more accommodating about how things were, ships of impressive size chased off the hundreds of hostiles, and soon the two sides were in communication. Admiral Adams spoke over the lines.

"This is UCAF Endurance; I am Rear Admiral Adams of the 12th search and destroy operations fleet. Who might I be speaking to?" He asked.

An image flashed to life a man with astute figure and immaculate design looked at him back, his face was clear cut and very much like that of the Spartans Alpha. He replied in a tone that sent shivers down Adams spine.

"I am Captain Davian Thule of the Blood Ravens 4th company; you seem to have run into our fleet Admiral." He said without pause.

"Yes, it seems I have, I am grateful for your assistance, and I'd like to thank you for helping my ships from danger."

"Your gratitude is enough Admiral, but I am curious... you and your ships are nowhere in galactic records, as a matter of fact you don't even seem to appear in our known history, which raises the question, what if the UCAF?"

"You mean the United Colonial Alliance Forces?" He said.

"Yes, this alliance, you do not seem to exist, which either means you are lying or your ships have never been in Imperial Space before?"

The assumption and questioning made Adams worry, this wasn't right, his senses were worrying him. 'Imperial Space and armoured men who look formidable and outright lethal?' He thought.

"Yes, well you can say that we're new to the galaxy." He said.

"New? How is that possible, there are none beyond the range from the galaxy or the holy light of the astronomicon, how can this be possible?"

"I think you might want to consider other things in the universe are not the same." Adams said.

The space marine looked at him and simply scrutinised him thoroughly before saying.

"I believe that formalities can be exchanged admiral, shall we discuss this unique situation aboard the Litany of Fury?" He asked.

"Right civilities between us should be exchanged, my ship will act as a proper stage for us, besides the Endurance was manufactured to act as a civilian carrier once before." He said.

"Very well, my gunship will be on approach, I'd be interested to meet you face to face admiral."

"Likewise Captain Thule." Adams said.

The image flashed off and allowed Adams to ask the AI, Ai to prepare the hangar.

"Sir, do you believe that these humans of this galaxy may be a threat?"

"Maybe, maybe not, but keep your eyes out, if they react hostile then remember to react and take action ahead of time, don't wait for me, and if I die, then take the fleet into slip-space and avoid any contact with these imperials." He advised.

"Yes sir, I shall follow your instructions."

XXXXX

Adams didn't need to wait long at all, it took 30 minutes before a gunship the size of a Aires arrive, the gunship was impressive but still the bulky armour didn't hide the fact that a UCAF Aires could still overwhelm it, Aires' classes were made with more firepower and size to deal with all sorts of problems. This gunship was around 140m in size, the Aires was 175 with an extra 5 if you included the Ender class missiles and Reaper class auto guns and lancer turrets.

But this gunship which these Blood Ravens had 6 guns he could see, pintle mount weapons and missiles and a large cannon on top, he wouldn't be surprised if these gunships could ram their way through bases, but their design made them far bulkier than absolutely necessary, the UCAF gunships were usually cautious in the design of speed and agility.

When the gunship's doors opened, Adams wasn't so surprised in seeing a human in armour with what looked like the heaviest armaments to that of a marauder kill team. 9 super human troops walked out, each yielding a weapon that looked as though that it could rip through the toughest armour in existence.

Adams didn't quiver or shake, he had seen elites and juggernaut class elites and brutes in his lifetime, some of them looked equally as terrifying and more than lethal skills. These space marines were something that he knew could compare to some of the most powerful covenant generals, commanders and etc. But that didn't mean that they were perfectly capable as the covenant.

He waited as Advent Theta arrived by his side; the young advent had smiled as she approached.

"Sir, I think you might need me next time you forget something."

"Right Theta, just keep polite and don't freak out the super humans with large guns."

"Okay." She chirped.

Adams didn't really know if she was being cute or if she actually meant it, he just didn't care after having her serve under his commander for nearly 27 years so it honestly didn't matter. He just straightened his uniform and walked over to the space marines, the size of himself in comparison to the super humans wasn't so surprising, he was 6'1 and they were about 8ft + so it was interesting that a man like Adams who was about 24 was meeting a man that was probably 240 who seemed to have a many more years of skill and profession.

"Greetings Davian Thule, I see that you have brought your guards along for the meeting."

"Yes along with my second in command, and _Frater Astrotechnicus_, they are Sargent Aldrius and Techmarine Corzius." He gestured to the mechanical limbed man and the decorated officer.

"Well let me tell you it is a rather unique meeting, please let Ai shall show you the way." He said.

The captain was about to ask, but he never got word out as the AI appeared, Ai was a veteran AI within the forces and she had been well known for serving her purpose in combat situations up until the battle of Toli. Her figure was that of a young woman in a skin suit with long hair and astute eyes, she also happened to have a sharp spear and a bright red ribbon on top of her hair. The other feature was that she had pointed ears and a constant radiant light that surrounded her.

The figure looked at the Astrates as though she was meeting a new friend and said. "Welcome aboard the UCAF Endurance gentlemen."

"What sorcery is this?" Sargent Aldrius exclaimed.

Ai looked at him rather bemused and said. "I am not sorcery, I am technology. Honestly from an empire that has FTL and super humans with power armour, you have no idea about how to react to technology."

The techmarine looked absolutely shocked and delighted. "A machine spirit, by the Omnissiah, this is quite a surprise."

"Does that mean you are going to follow my directions?" She asked.

Aldrius was about to say something when Corzius said. "Of course spirit, it would be rude of us not to." The techmarine went off trotting behind the AI hologram off down a corridor, Adams gestured a curt wave and then walked along as well. Aldrius threw a look at Davian who merely shrugged and then followed the others, Aldrius honestly didn't know if he should feel surprised or completely annoyed, he never liked it when surprises were around the corner, or on ships, they usually meant death.

Corzius was happily asking about Ai's function aboard the ship while Davian walked alongside the rear admiral and talked as they passed into the corridors. "Admiral Adams, what is this UCAF?"

Adams replied vaguely. "The UCAF is an organisation of the colonies to which I serve, it is the foundation of our government as well as our military, it works to ensure that peace and order is maintained against all threat and anarchy. As far as I stand I simply am part of the military branch of it all, even at my age."

"And what exactly is your age?" Davian inquired.

"About 24 give or take the 3 years I've been in stasis over the time in my years of service." He replied calmly.

"Surprising that you have reached the rank of admiral in such short time, it would take decades for any imperial officer to ever reach a rank on par with yours, why is that?"

Adams felt a little uneasy. "The UCAF had been recently in a war, with most of our military forces in the front lines; they began to bring in the best officers available and simply gave them their orders and how to proceed. I was thrown into Admiralty purely out of chance."

"So you do not come from backgrounds of aristocracy or noble status?" He asked.

"No, why get an incompetent fool to run a military warship with thousands of very important lives when you have combat capable officers in training which aren't of any sort of noble or privileged status?" Adams replied.

Davian was starting to like this fellow, blunt and direct, but also smart, he could see why his military chose him as an officer. Davian pushed a little further on another question. "What is this war you speak of Admiral?"

Adams complexion was a tad bit darker, but he retained his poise. "It is the war against the covenant, and one of the worst wars that the UCAF had ever fought, to our records many more than just a few million died trying to halt our enemies and billions of people were lost in the conclusion."

The words reminded Davian of the previous Black Crusade launched by the treacherous Abbadon the Despoiler, the imperium was nearly exhausted by that warp spawned bastard. He shoved the thoughts away and then asked. "So, your enlistment into the navy was purely out of chance?"

Adams made a bit of a face and chuckled. "Not really, the UCAF was already recruiting, I just got thrown into the naval operations because of my PDF status, and I worked as a planetary defender until I was asked to step up for a challenge. During a war game operation I succeeded in defeating 4 enemy test ships and had zero losses, they thought I was a tactical genius and asked me to take up a position in the navy. I couldn't resist."

Davian could imagine that this young admiral was effective in his training, if that show of force with their arrival was anything, then he'd never would have guessed that this was an actual officer rather than some stranger who just had a rank.

"I see, that is an interesting situation." Davian said.

"Yeah, but who could have predicted this…" He said gesturing to the world below."

"Are your troops already deploying?" Davian asked with a raised brow.

"Why wouldn't they? If the forces of chaos have something to bring, I think my fellow officers and troops would be truly happy to oblige the bastards." He grinned to the space marine captain.

"Well they are hopefully prepared to handle the disgusting filth of chaos, the taint is hard to remove or forget in their minds." He warned.

"Don't worry; my troops have dealt with chaos more than once. And besides, I think that chaos had no idea who they are really facing."

"And who might they be going to face?" Davian piqued.

"The one and only Knights of Death…"

XXXXX

(Sorry guys, I am very tired and I can't continue this whole chapter any further, I'm calling it a night for now, so just wait for the next chapter which is essentially part 2.)

So yeah, I forgot to mention that we're going to face chaos more in the coming chapters, and then back to a random meat grinder, you'll just have to imagine the rest for now…


End file.
